


Scent

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-06
Updated: 1999-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Title: Scent

Title: Scent

Author: necessary angel

Pairing: BF/RK

Rating: NC17 for m/m interaction, bad words

Spoilers: Not one this is just shameless smut and fluff

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me and I really hate having to admit that.

Feedback: Eagerly slurped at 

necessary_angel@yahoo.com

Notes: This popped into my head a few days ago when I was supposed to be working on something else and it refused to go away. A huge thank you to Megan for swift and excellent beta and for knocking this into shape.

*************

Scent

by

necessary angel

***************

Fraser sneaks another glance at his watch. At last it is showing that it is almost the end of his shift. The Consulate has been unusually quiet today, but that isn't the reason why he hasn't been able to stop keeping track of the time. He eases his back away from the unforgiving frame of his chair. The chairs in the Conference Room are not designed with the comfort....

"Constable Fraser!" 

Inspector Thatcher's sharp voice cuts in, dragging his attention back to where it is supposed to be. Turnbull looks across at him, the beginnings of a smile curving his mouth. Fraser shakes his head slightly, and the other man's face assumes its politely attentive mask once more.

"Yes, Sir?" 

"Did you have any comments to make? You seem very deep in thought." Her tone is milder now, but her eyes are still glinting in a way that Fraser always finds disconcerting.

"No, Sir, I believe that all the arrangements for the reception have been more than adequately reviewed." 

Fraser rubs one finger across his eyebrow. He has no idea whether that answer will suffice, but it is the only thing that he can drag out of the wreck of his concentration.

Inspector Thatcher's eyes narrow speculatively but her voice is still only barely impatient as she replies. "Very good. I think that's everything. You have your assignments. Dismissed." 

With another long look at him, Thatcher sweeps from the room. Turnbull follows her as far as the doorway and then turns back. He says nothing; he merely looks at Fraser. He only leaves the room after Fraser returns his look eye to eye.

Fraser stands, wincing at the ache in his back from sitting for so long at the conference table. 

"Fraze." 

Ray's voice. 

Fraser abandons his stretch and turns to find his partner leaning against the doorframe, smiling at him.

"Ray! When did you get back? Who let you in? I thought you weren't due until this evening." Fraser can feel himself grinning like a lunatic, but that hardly matters. 

"Turnbull told me you were in here. Today's speakers canceled and so they gave us time off for good behavior. And boy, was I glad to get outta there. Five days of the most boring shit." Ray falls into step beside Fraser as he walks towards his office.

********************************************************************************

"Chinese?" Ray adjusts his jacket around him as he settles into the driver's seat of the GTO.

No answer from his companion; that's queer. Fraser has been babbling ever since Ray said his name in the Consulate. 

Ray turns his head. Fraser is staring at him, his forehead wrinkled and his mouth pulled tight.

What the fuck? What had put that pissy look on Ben's face?

"Hey, Ben."

Still nothing, not the slightest flicker of a response.

Ray squirms in his seat; that look on Ben's face is unnerving and more than a little hot.

"C'mon, Ben, Fraze. This is getting old. Fraser!" 

Ben shakes his head and looks away, staring out of the windscreen. 

"Sorry, Ray. I was thinking. What did you say?" The voice is smoothly polite, but the tight lines around his mouth are still there.

"I just asked whether you wanted Chinese, but as..."

"No. I don't." It should have been rude, but there was no snap in that almost musical voice, only a little impatience.

Ray smiles and lets the silence go on a little too long.

"So what do you want? Italian? Greek? Burger?" 

Ray pulls away from the Consulate, putting all the tease he can find into the question and not even trying to hide the smirk.

"I, er.... Your apartment." Ben's mouth finally relaxes into a smile that might just be the slyest that Ray has ever seen.

"Not hungry, then?" 

Ray runs the lights as they hover between yellow and red, and waits for the expected reproof. 

"I didn't say that, Ray." There was no reproof in Ben's voice, only suggestion, and that thrilling thread of impatience.

Shit. Just breathe, Kowalski. 

Ray reaches down to adjust his suddenly too-tight jeans, and feels the skin prickle on his neck. Ray sneaks a glance at his companion, and sure enough, Ben is staring down at Ray's groin, his broad flat tongue just showing against the swell of his bottom lip.

Ray drags in a breath and squeezes his hand hard against the steering wheel, fighting the surge of heat sweeping up from his feet.

It helps, and he can find his voice at last.

"So you missed me then, Ben?" Some words out and no cracking or squeaking. He is still in the game.

"I noticed your absence, yes."

"You missed me." 

"Between my duties and..."

"So they also include recklessly endangering other people's lives? Eating weird substances? Licking stuff? Do they?" Ray turns the GTO into his parking lot.

"Not usually. And you?"

"Well, interesting as that conference wasn't ... I'd much rather have been here fighting the bad guys. Missed that."

"And having your life endangered in wild and bizarre ways." Ben is very certain of that, and Ray concedes the game.

"Yeah, I did. In a thank fuck it isn't happening sort of way. Pitter patter..."

"Indeed, Ray." 

And Ray is alone in the car watching his partner walk towards the building.

********************************

Ray reaches his apartment before he catches up with Ben. He is leaning against the wall, and frowns slightly as Ray stops next to him.

"Where are your bags?" 

"Oh - I got a cab back here, dropped my bags off and picked up the GTO."

"I see."

"And what does that matter, anyway?" Ray unlocks the door.

"It doesn't."

"Good. We don't want to lose focus here." 

Ben kicks the door shut behind him and advances towards Ray. "I'm very focused."

"I can see that." 

Ray backs towards the bedroom, shedding his jacket and T-shirt as he goes. He doesn't quite make the bedroom and finds himself backed into the wall. Ben places his hands on either side of Ray's head and inclines his head so that their foreheads are pressed together.

Ray shifts and is about to kick off the action when he realizes Ben is inhaling deeply.

Oh, Christ. 

Ben is smelling him; that turns him on almost as bad as the tasting. 

Ray closes his eyes and rides out the wave of heat as it rockets up his spine. His hands reach out and fasten themselves around the curve of Ben's ass. A little shift and tug, and Ben is right there against the press and throb of Ray's cock. Ray groans and moves his hips seeking the rhythm that will ease and stoke the ache. 

Ben gives a little soft grunt and finally brings their mouths together. There is nothing tentative and unfocused about the thorough search of Ray's mouth his tongue undertakes. Ray slides his own tongue along Ben's and earns a groan, and more of Ben's weight pressing him into the wall. Ray sneaks a hand under his partner's jacket and shirts and finally finds some skin. Ben arches into his touch and breaks the kiss, breathing raggedly.

"Bedroom, Ray."

"I'm all over that. Just get those clothes off. I'm way ahead of you." 

Ray wriggles free of the warm weight of Ben's body and continues his interrupted journey, shedding his jeans and toeing off his boots as he reaches the bed.

"Patience..." Ben is laughing and the words are half smothered. 

Ray can only assume from the muffled sound that Ben is getting undressed.

"Told ya before I don't do patience. Now get your ass in here, Mountie Boy."

"Why; got plans for it, have you?" 

Ben appears in the doorway, his hair ruffled and his fingers fumbling with his jeans. His feet are bare, and Ray feels his fingers itch. He never has and suspects he never will get used to seeing Ben like this, stripped of all his layers.

"You betcha I have." 

Ray lies back against the pillows letting his hand drift down to his cock. He only has time for a couple of lazy strokes before Ben's warmth is next to him on the bed.

"You are what I believe is known as a tease." Ben straddles his body and pulls Ray's hands over his head.

"No, I'm not. I always follow through." Ray finds what he hopes is his wickedest smile and pushes his hips up against Ben's weight.

"True enough." 

Ben releases Ray's hands and kisses him hard. Ray bites back the words he had ready and takes over the kiss until they pull apart to breathe. Ben's hands are on his chest, nails dragging across his nipples, and his mouth is sharp against Ray's neck, and Ray can't think enough to talk.

The scrape and soothe of that wicked mouth stops and Ray opens his eyes. Ben is smiling down at him. The oddest smile Ray has seen is on his face, not one he usually sees when they are doing this. Ben is wearing the quiet triumph that Ray has only seen when the bad guy is wearing handcuffs.

What the fuck. 

"Ben...oh god." 

Ben moves, his hips resting between Ray's thighs and the question dies unformed in Ray's throat. The rock and grind of their hips burns any trace of the thought out of his head. 

Ray pulls Ben's head down, seeking out his beautiful mouth and the wicked twist of his tongue. The slide and press of Ben's tongue against his teeth, the roof of his mouth, stops far too quickly. Ray wraps his protest in a moan as Ben lifts his head.

"I...I want to taste you." Ben's voice is ragged with a desperation that sounds just as wild as the thrum of Ray's blood through his body.

Ray presses his fingers into the firm muscle of Ben's ass, ratcheting their rhythm up a level. 

"Please, Ray." 

Ben scrapes his teeth over Ray's nipple. Ray arches and bucks against the other man.

"Yeah, oh god yeah. It's just, I want..." Ray pulls in a deep dry grab of air, but it does nothing to help.

"Stay there." 

Ben is moving and Ray can't stop the protest scraping free of his throat as the weight, heat, and the delicious friction of Ben's body disappears. Another dry drag of air and he can pull it together long enough to move on to his side.

Ben grins at him as he eases his head alongside Ray's groin. Ray shudders at the brief flash of teeth, and then again as the slick heat of Ben's pretty mouth closes around him. 

Ray shifts Ben's hips to a better angle and settles into licking at the crown of his reddened cock. Hot, salty, and the taste of Ben's skin, always strongest here. Ben murmurs a protest around Ray's cock and Ray thrusts harder into the tight suction. Another hum of protest before Ray stops the tease and slides his mouth down the thick twitching length. 

This was what Ray had needed all week. The thick press and push of Ben in his mouth and the tight knowing heat of Ben's mouth around him. 

It is shaking Ray apart just as it always does when they do this. He eases back slightly on Ben. His signal is met with a long lick and Ben looks up at him. The sight of Ben's mouth still stretched around him makes Ray twitch and he has to close his eyes. 

Too much, not enough, it never is.

Ray smiles and lets his teeth press lightly into Ben's cock. He is ready for and needs the deep thrust he earns. He settles back into sucking in time with his thrusts into Ben's mouth. It goes on and on and Ray could fly like this forever but it won't last. It never does. Ben shakes and moans around him and pulses into the back of Ray's throat. Ray's hips snap forward and he is coming.

Ray rolls on to his back, one hand resting on Ben's thigh. His eyes drift shut before he remembers.

"Ben."

"Hmm." 

Ben sounds like he is seconds away from sleep. Ray smiles and pushes himself up on one shaky elbow. "Come up here if you're going to sleep."

"That wasn't what you were going to say." Ben moves at last, slowly turning to lie facing Ray. 

"No, it wasn't." 

Ray leans in for a kiss. The taste of himself in Ben's mouth is almost as good as that mouth on him. Ben stops sucking on his tongue and pulls back.

"So, what were you going to ask?"

"What were you thinking about in the car when I asked you about food?"

"Ah."

"Don't. Do. That."

Ben smirks "I was thinking about you."

"What about me? Jeez, Ben, don't make me have to kick you in the head."

"You ... ah, didn't smell right." The smirk is still there but Ben's eyes are very serious.

"What the fuck..." Ray is much more awake now and is far from certain he likes the sensation.

"You smelt like you'd spent a week in a bar. And more than that...unfamiliar." 

Ben is definitely not smirking, but there is something darker in his serious eyes that bothers Ray much more.

"You know what these things..." Ray pauses and thinks for a moment. He doesn't want to say the wrong thing here because he just got this, he really did. "So, do I smell right now?"

"Yes." 

Ben is smiling and Ray has to kiss him again. 

END


End file.
